The demand for a particular type of surgical face mask depends, in a large part, on its utility and degree of comfort presented to the wearer. The utility of face masks is of significant importance to hospital personnel to prevent the spread of germs exhaled by the wearer. Prime importance is also placed on how comfortable a face mask is, as it is not uncommon for such medical apparel to be worn for hours at a time.
While a host of various types of surgical face masks are available, certain doctors and hospital personnel prefer the type in which the face panel includes a single pleat. With this type of surgical mask, the pleat is quite large and is adapted for billowing outwardly for comfortably and loosely covering the nose and mouth of the wearer. Tie strings are attached to the face panel for securing the mask to the head of the wearer. The mask must yet be collapsible into a compact layer for shipping and storing purposes.
One problem common to the single pleat type of face mask heretofore known is the repeated collapsing of the outwardly billowed face panel against the wearer's face during inhaling. Not only is this constant movement of the pleat annoying when worn for extended periods of time, but also exhaled moisture and perspiration from the wearer's face tend to collect on the mask. Moreover, the moisture which does collect on the face mask panel tends to diminish the stiffness of the pleat, and further exacerbates the problem.
The construction of a single pleat face mask requires creativity insofar as the mask must expand outwardly and around the face of a wearer, and also be foldable into a flat compact article. Resort has been had to a rounded edge pleat to facilitate conformance around the face. Such a face mask is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,993. With this construction, however, the pleat cannot be made by folding along the peripheral edge thereof, but must be constructed of two identical shaped pieces bonded together at the peripheral edge of the pleat.
From the foregoing, it may be seen that there is a need for a single pleat surgical face mask which conforms to the face of the wearer, is comfortable, and which resists collapsing during extended periods of use. There is an attendant need for a single pleat face mask which is easily manufactured.